La mejor casamentera
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Mabel siempre reune a las parejas, pero ellas nunca ha sentido esa chispa tal vez el amor este donde menos te lo imaginas. ALERTA PINECEST Lean bajo propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

**LA CASAMENTERA**

Piedmont, California 7:00 pm

En una habitación sencilla con paredes amarillas claras, de un lado había una ventana donde podía verse los árboles con sus hojas verdes por el verano que se acercaba, debajo de esta había un escritorio blanco con dos cajones que poseía su preciado álbum de fotografías. En el escritorio también poseía una computadora marca Apple color blanca, una silla transparente enfrente. La colcha de la cama era de rayas de colores con varios de sus peluches y por último estaba un closet color rosa.

Dentro de esta habitación estaba Mabel una adolescente de 17 años poseía un cabello castaño y ojos verdes; sus pechos no eran ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes, su glúteos eran firmes, su cintura se acentuaba si usan ropa estreñida lo cual no era su estilo y sus piernas eran largas como de porcelana. Debía medir 1.73

La castaña se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo su libro preferido de Harry Potter; mucha gente le decía que era muy parecida al personaje de Luna Lovegood y tal vez tenían razón la hechicera era alegre y optimista y no le importaba que pensaran de ella; Mabel era igual ella tenía una actitud similar también usaba ropa extravagante con sus coloridos suéteres y aretes extraños (por decirlo de una manera) y seguramente si ella también fuera bruja su varita la llevaría detrás de su oreja.

Pero dejemos de hablar de Mabel, hablemos de sus amores o mejor dicho desamores

Ella se consideraba la mejor casamentera que existiera en este enorme mundo o al menos en el país de E.U.A. Había juntado cientos de parejas desde que tenía 12 años.

Cuando llegó a California después de su primerverano en Gravity Falls, su mejor amiga Alexa le contó que había un chico de nombre Ryan 2 años mayor que le gustaba, Mabel hizo todo lo posible para que su amiga y el chico se hicieran novios.

En sus siguientes veranos en Gravity Falls pudo conseguirles parejas a todos sus amigos inclusive a sus tíos abuelos Stan y Ford.

Ah claro que Mabel que había dado besos a chicos pero nunca había sentido esa chispa especial que de la que tanto le hablaban sus amigas.

 **-** Mabel, baja a cenar-grito su madre desde la planta baja

 **-** Ya voy Ma-dijo parándose de su cama seguida de su querida mascota Pato quien ya no era tan pequeño como antes pero seguía siendo adorable.

Al bajar se encontró con su hermano gemelo: Dipper, a quien la adolescencia le había sentado muy bien, ahora era mucho más alto que Mabel con 1.80, su cabello castaño siempre despeinado de una forma sexy evitando que su marca de nacimiento se notara ( en invierno siempre utilizaba el gorro que le dio Wendy para recordarla), respecto a su cuerpo su espalda se había vuelto un poco más ancha y sus músculos eran fuertes pero nada qué presumir en realidad.

Lo que en realidad no se espero es que dentro de su casa estuviera Isabelle capitana de la secundaria y obviamente la chica más popular, su cabello era largo y rubio con sus iris de un azul celeste.

A Mabel no sabía que le sorprendía más en que Isabelle estuviera en su casa o que su hermano tuviera sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella.

Eso le hacía hervir la sangre ¿pero porque.? Que aunque la rubia la cayera como una patada en el hígado no podía dejar de mirarla con una mirada filosa que ella que solo usaba cuando lastimaban a sus seres queridos.

Era cierto que el gemelo menor atrajera a la mitad de la población femenina pero su hermana nunca se imaginó que podría salir con la chica más popular y hermosa. Definitivamente sus consejos de cómo hablar con chicas y que hiciera un poco de ejercicio para tonificar sus músculos y dejar un poco de lado la lectura le había servido, en definitiva

 **-** Ma,pa, Mabel quiero presentarles a mi novia, Isabelle-la rubia les dedico una sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes mientras Mabel sentía que se ahogaba con el jugo de manzana.

¿Acaso había dicho su novia? Definitivamente esa era una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto, la rubia quería algo de de Dipper ¿pero qué? Ayuda en la escuela no por supuesto que no la chica también tenía un muy alto promedio ¿entonces qué que era? Se estrujaba los sesos para saber que quería Isabelle de su gemelo. Pero entonces lo miro vio los ojos verdes de Dipper que brillaban como cuando estaba enamorado de Wendy.

Y entonces sintió algo en su pecho que no había sentido nunca era una mezcla de felicidad pero también de opresión sentía que esa chica le robaría a **su** Dipper, wow wow paren el tren acaso había recalcado la palabra "su" era cierto que ello siempre habían estado juntos pero un día ellos se tendrían que separar y formar una familia. Mabel paro eso pensamientos tan "impuros" sobre Dipper al recibir un whats sobre su amiga Ally _que decía que era urgente verse, Mabel respondió con un voy en camino._

La gemela Pines se paro de su silla y del perchero tomó su chaqueta naranja y tomo las llaves de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó su gemelo al verla dirigirse a la puerta.

-Ally me mando un mensaje y dijo que era urgente verme- sacándose el cabello de la chamarra.

-Entonces déjame llevarte – se ofreció Dipper levantándose de la silla.-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto al sentir un tirón en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Vas a dejarme sola?-se sintió ofendida haciendo un puchero. Mabel rodó los ojos tan típico de ella.

-No te preocupes Dipp su casa queda a unas tres cuadras.

-Pero-intento protestar

-Además trajiste a Isabellle para presentárnosla sería de mala educación dejarla – definitivamente no quería pasar un minuto más con ella, era peor que Pacífica Northwest.

Y salió sin decir ninguna palabra más tomo su bicicleta color rosa con stickers que ella había pegado cuando tenía 13 años.

Toco el timbre y vio a Alice otras de sus amigas ella era bajita, pelirroja y algo torpe.

-Mabel pasa pasa necesitamos tu ayuda- y la jalo del brazo

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Y ahí la vio en el recibidor estaba su amiga desplomada en el sofá con los mocos escurriéndole al igual que sus lagrimas cristalinas.

-Muy bien díganme que pasó-realmente estaba muy confundida.

-Fuimos a cenar como cada viernes acabe mi malteada y James le dijo a una hermosa mesara que terminamos- explicaba entre hipidos-después de eso me pregunto cómo había estado la cena ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntarme eso después de haber terminado nuestra relación? – Ally se cruzó de brazos enojada.

-Oh ya entiendo- recargando su cabeza en sus manos después de escuchar el relato de su amiga.-James no termino contigo solo pidió la cuenta para decir que ya habían terminado de cenar, así que háblale y dile que todo fue un malentendido- ofreciéndole el teléfono.

-Una vez más la casamentera de Mabel Pines a reunido una pareja o en este caso reconciliado- hablo Alexa como si se estuviera dirigiéndose a una diosa.

" _Solo espero que pronto llegue a ese alguien que me proteja, me quiera como nadie en el mundo, en pocas palabras mi príncipe azul y no como lo romances fallidos que eh tenido" pensó mientras se ponía su casco y pedaleaba hacia su casa._

 **Lunes 7:30 am**

-Dipper apresúrate se nos hace tarde y yo también quiero agua caliente- tocaba la puerta desesperada.

-Ya hermanita puedes pasar-salió con una toalla azul envolviendo su cintura mientras las gotas de agua caían por su perfecto abdomen " _el definitivamente el correr por las mañanas y que halla decidido Inscribirse al equipo de soccer le ha servido"_

 _-_ Para que te sepas soy mayor que tú por 5 minutos – le saco la lengua y se metió a la ducha.

Mabel le había dicho a Dipper que quería ducharse con agua caliente pero hizo todo lo contrario y se baño con agua helada para despejar de su mente lo que había visto hace solo unos minutos.

Al llegar a la escuela los gemelos misterio pudieron ver un tumulto de chicas, ambos se acercaron para ver qué era lo que sucedía era un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules encantadores al igual que su sonrisa todas se derratían por ese chico tan apuesto y Mabel no era la excepción. Dipper bufo su hermana nunca cambiara pero así la **QUERÍA.**

-Chicos desde hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo – entro la tutora al salón de 5ºa – espero que lo reciban amenamente.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Andrés Kajiyama espero que nos llevemos bien.

La tutora salió.

 **-** Muy bien chico – acomodándose las gafas – siéntate a lado de Mabel, Dipper podrías cambiarte de lugar por favor- Dipper acató la orden.

 **-** Hola linda ¿cómo te llamas? –le coqueteo el chico a la castaña besando su muñeca.

-Mi nombre es Mabel Pines.

-Un gusto Mabs

-No me digas Mabs el único que tiene derecho de decirme así es mi hermano Dipper- señalando a su gemelo que al parecer era el único que atendía la clase.

 **-¿** Y qué tal estrella fugaz?- un escalofrío recorrió por toda su espalda al recordar a Bill el único ser que lo llamaba de esa forma era un lindo apodo no lo negaba pero aún así le recordaba a ese demonio que casi destruye el mundo.

-Dejemos lo en Mabel. Ahora cuéntame de tus gustos.

 **-** Oh pues me encanta tocar la batería, jugar futbol, ver películas de miedo y también ...

-Señorita Pines, Señor Kajiyama guarden silencio o salgan del salón – ordenó severamente la profesora.

-DIPPER-Grito Mabel colgándose de la espalda de su hermano, y haciendo que tirara sus libros.

-¿Mabel? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó sorprendido

-Sabes que me dijo Andrés?

-Sino me dices no puedo saberlo

 **-** Es una pena que no seamos de esos gemelos que se pueden leer la mente- Mabel hizo un puchero.

-Mabel- negó con la cabeza- esos son puros mitos.

 **-** Bueno a lo que venía, me dijo Andrés que le gusta resolver misterios igual que a ti tal vez y tú puedan volverse muy buenos amigos.

 **-** No lo creo Mabs ese chico no me da buena espina-frunciendo el seño.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –poniendo sus manos en jarras ni siquiera lo conoces

-Tengo un sentido muy agudo de la visión- _sin mencionar que parecía que te comía con la mirada._

 _-_ Lo que digas señor visión – colocando sus manos como unos rodó los ojos-¿ por cierto Dipp como conseguirte ser novio de Isabell? – tratando de sonar sutil al tiempo que enrollaba su cabello en su dedo.

-Fue Gracias a ti Mabel

-A mi?- que ella recordara jamás los había presentado personalmente

\- Además nos dimos cuenta que tenemos varias cosas en común; por cierto viene para acá, te veo en casa Mabs, corriendo hacia la rubia.

...

Pasaron varios días, y Mabel se había hecho muy buena amiga de Andrés cosa que por alguna razón irritaba a Dipper, por otro lado cada vez que Mabel veía a su gemelo besar a su novia les daban naúseas.

La gemela mayor preparaba su bicicleta para dirigirse a su casa hasta que antes de subirse una mano la tomo del hombro.

-Hola Mabel

-Andrès hola- devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa

-Oye me preguntaba si quieres ir hoy a cenar conmigo? – le pregunto de manera nerviosa

-No lose – mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Te prometo que no será nada formal- Insistió. Mabel ya se había dado cuenta cuenta que el chico quería algo con ella y aún que Andrés era el sueño de toda chica no era el de Mabel.

La chica Pines vio a lo lejos una escena que le desagrado por completo

" _De verdad como se atrevía a ser eso en público era el colmo de los colmos"_ pensó- de acuerdo iré- Kajiyama sonrió

 **8:15 Casa de los Pines**

Mabel llevaba una playera morada de manga corta con unos ositos tocando una banda y debajo la palabra Rock junto unos shorts verdes con manchas de colores.

-¿Por qué te vestiste de esta manera? – preguntó Dipper que venía bajando las escaleras que vestía una chaqueta roja con mangas blancas y pantalones de mezclilla.

-Voy a salir a cenar con Andrés.

-¿Con Kajiyama? –preguntó con asco

-¿Tienes algún problema? Le pregunto Mabel

-...pff para nada- mintió- a propósito porque no me esperaste para regresar juntos a casa

-Ya te lo dije Dipper mientras tú sigas llevando a tu novia no pienso subirme al coche con ella- le dijo medió enojada- a propósito lo que hiciste hoy con Isabelle fue pasarte de la raya.- Le reprochó

-¿De qué me hablas? – preguntó inocentemente

-Dipper no te hagas el tonto- parándose del sofá- ví claramente cómo le tenías mano.

El gemelo menor se sonrojó tanto que parecía un tomate – nos viste- no preguntó más bien era una afirmación

-Y como no verlos si estaban en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Bien. Un incómodo abrazo de hermanos - dijo Dipper abriendo sus brazos

-Un sincero abrazo de hermanos – correspondió Mabel al abrazo

-Palmadas- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo dándose golpecitos en la espalda.

Después de separarse se miraron un momento a los ojos las mejillas de ambos adquirieron un color carmín.

-Por cierto Mabs -comenzó Dipper interrumpiendo ese silencio que se formó- invite a Isabelle a Gravity Falls este verano.

 **Fin del primer capítulo**

 **Mi primer historia Pinecest**


	2. Chapter 2

**De Regreso a Gravity Falls**

 **-¿** QUÉ HICISTE QUE?-Gritó histérica

-Invite a Isabelle a Gravity Falls ¿hay algún problema con eso? – hablo con toda la calma posible pero con algo de miedo por la actitud de su gemela.

Mabel estaba a punto de lanzarse contra su hermano y darle unas buenas cachetadas pero fue demasiado tarde ya que en ese momento el pitido de un auto se escuchó.

-Me voy – dijo secamente

Mabel llegó junto a su acompañante a un restaurante muy elegante tenía un estilo parisino, en una esquina se oía un piano tocar con una melodiosa voz.

-Pensé que no iríamos a una cena tan formal – hablo Mabel volteando ver a su " _cita_ "

-Y así era pero mis padres quieren conocerte- le respondió de manera nerviosa.- mira allí están

Se acercaron a una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco y en la parte del centro un ramo de margaritas. Una pareja se levanto a saludar a Mabel y Andrés en cuanto llegaron a la mesa.

-Hola cariño-saludo la mujer, era una señora de la misma estatura que Mabel y complexión delgada su cabello era corto negro y ojos azules como los de su hijo, usaba un vestido verde lima.

-Hola mamá- lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu debes ser Mabel, nuestro hijo nos ha contado mucho de ti – hablo esta vez el hombre que portaba un traje muy elegante su cabello era rojo como el fuego y tenía una barba a punto de crecerle.

-Eh! Muchas gracias

Y sin darse cuenta unos brazos agarraron a Mabel de lo suyos ¿:? –Esperen a dónde me llevan- gritaba como loca

En cuanto regreso vestía un vestido negro escotado que se ceñía a su cintura y con flores en la parte inferior del vestido.

La cena había comenzado y Andrés le contaba cosas a sus padres sobre Mabel

-Y dime Mabel ¿tienes hermanos?

-Si es mi gemelo se llama Mason pero todos les decimos Dipper –dijo con una sonrisa. No supo por qué pero sus mejillas se teñiréron de un color rosa tenue.

-¿y cuánto llevan juntos?-acaparó a la muchacha con otra pregunta

-¿Disculpe?-

\- Si, tú y mi hijo, él no me lo ha querido decir.

-Le dijiste a tus padres que estábamos saliendo- le reclamó la castaña al pelirrojo

-Claro Mabs es lo que tú y yo somos – pasándole un brazo por su hombro.

Mabel se lo quitó- ¿y eso cuándo sucedió?

-No losé es lo que te acaba de preguntar mi madre así que contéstale-Mabel lo miró con mirada asesina.

-Perdone señora pero su hijo y yo no estamos saliendo solo somos amigos. Si me permite – se paro de la mesa dejando algunos dólares como el pago de su cena –Gracias por la cena, me retiro

-Ey a ¿dónde vas?- le gritó su amigo

-A mi casa- fue su escueta respuesta

La castaña pidió un taxi para que la llevara a su hogar, mientras que la familia Kajiyama estaba aturdida por el comportamiento de la muchacha.

Llego a su casa hecha una furia y con lágrimas en sus ojos no quería que nadie la viera llorar desgraciadamente Dipper había salido a la cocina por un vaso de agua viéndola llorar.

-Mabel-exclamó sorprendido - ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?

-No es nada – limpiándose los mocos que le habían salido

-Vamos Mabel te conozco mejor que nadie

La castaña le contó lo sucedido en la cena a Dipper tal vez no era razón para llorar, tal vez debió mentir que si salía con Andrés pero ella odiaba las mentiras y ella quería que su primer novio fuera esa persona que la hiciera sentir realmente especial. Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos mientras el castaño la consolaba.

Al día siguiente Mabel se había propuesto el convencer a Isabellle que no fuera con ellos a Gravity Falls, no, no podía permitirlo.

-Buenos días- dijo Mabel con un bostezo a los miembros de su familia

-Buenos días - respondieron todos. Su madre le sirvió un plato de hot cakes con miel.

Los dos gemelos llegaron juntos a la escuela, Mabel accedió a que Dipper la llevara ya que ese día estaba lloviendo.

Las clases transcurrieron como cualquier otro día Dipper tomando apuntes, Mabel dibujando en su cuaderno, pero ese día día Mabel no dibujaba animales que ni si quiera si hubieran visto en Gravity Falls No lo que ella trazaba era un corazón con una M y una D, esa letra sabía lo que significaba y cada vez que la trazaba la borraba de su cuaderno y después veía a su hermano concentrado y volvía hacer el mismo procedimiento. Agh eso le deseperaba por qué trazaba la inicial de su hermano si existían tantos hombres en esa maldita escuela.

Llego la hora del recreo la hora donde Mabel estaría dispuesta a que Isabelle no fuera a Gravity Falls así tuviera que hacer un trato con Bill lo haría.

Salió corriendo para encontrar a la novia de su hermano en su salón antes que él.

-Hola Isabelle- saludo la castaña a la rubia con una sonrisa

-Mabel ¿qué te trae por aquí?-le preguntó mientras guardaba sus libros en la mochila

-Pues quería hablarte sobre las vacaciones a...

-O si Dipper me habló de el pueblo dice que van cada año y que siempre se sorprenden con cosas nuevas – hablo con una sonrisa dejando ver sus perfectos dientes.

-Pues mi hermano te mintió –Isabelle la miró dudosa – toda la gente es extraña, la cabaña donde nos quedamos casi está apunto de derrumbarse, Dipper es muy probable que no te preste atención ya que estará investigando cosas sobrenaturales nuevas sobre el pueblo, sin mencionar que hay nomos.

-¿Nomos?-preguntó dudosa-¿qué me pueden hacer esas pequeñas criaturas?

-Créeme no quieres saber

Y así Mabel le estuvo mintiendo sobre lo desagradable del pueblo (se notaba que cuando mentía tenía la habilidad de su tío Stan) haciendo que Isabelle dudará sobre ir a Gravity Falls.

Las semanas pasaron y las vacaciones de verano llegaron y por más que Mabel intento que Isabelle no fuera con ellos a Gravity no lo logro, _que desgracia_ pensó.

A pesar de esto la castaña al igual que su hermano se encontraban realmente emocionados por volver a ver a sus tíos y a sus amigos.

Después de 9 horas con 43 minutos llegaron a su destino.

Mabel fue la primera en salir del camión y respirar el aire del pueblo de Gravity Falls

-Nada mejor que regresar a Gravity Falls –hablo Mabel – respirando la brisa fresca que emanaba de los árboles que no podía olerse en California.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mabel-concordó su gemelo la castaña le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Valla nunca había olido un aire tan fresco-dijo Isabelle.

-Eso es porque nunca habías esto en Gravity Falls.- le dijo Mabel.

-Ahora solo debemos esperar a Soos- Dijo Dipper viendo su reloj.

-Pensé que vendrían el tío Stan y el tío Ford-hablo su hermana asomándose sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Así era pero al parecer su viaje se retrasó más de lo esperado.

...

Después de un rato llego un señor algo gordo con una playera verde con un signo de interrogación en su barriga y una gorra que buscaba a un chico y una chica iguales.

-SOOS-gritaron ambos gemelos abalanzándose sobre el hombre

-Chicos han crecido demasiado

-Soos solo fueron unos centímetros- hablo Dipper riendo

\- Pues metros chicos- rió Soos- fue cuando se Percató de la rubia - ¿Y quién es esta niña?

Isabelle le molesto que le dijeran niña pero aún así devolvió la sonrisa – Mi nombre es Isabelle Williams, mucho gusto

...

Llegaron a la Mistery Shack, la S caída del tejado como siempre.

Al entrar pudieron observar que en la pared colgaba un letrero que decía Bienvenidos Gemelos Misterio ya algo viejo ya que lo usaban todos los veranos que regresaban

Todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí vio a Candy y Grenda y fue corriendo a abrazarlas.

-Chicas las extrañe demasiado – dijo con su voz angelical.

-Nosotras también Mabs, las piyamadas sin ti no son lo mismo-hablo Grenda con su voz ronca.

-Podemos hacer una mañana en la noche.-propuso la asiática.

-Hola chicas ¿de qué hablan? – preguntó una voz desconocida para Grenda y Candy pero muy conocida para Mabel.

-Oh solo de que pensábamos hacer mañana una piyamada.

-¡Enserio! – me encantan las piyamadas dijo con un entusiasmo demasiado falso pero parecía demasiado real.

-¿Y porqué no vienes con nosotras?-le dijo Grenda, Mabel le dedico una mirada de reproche.

 _-Por favor que diga que no-rogaba Mabel en su mente._

Si, a propósito soy Isabelle.

-Yo soy Candy y ella es Grenda.

Dipper vio a su amiga Wendy y fue a saludar la inmediatamente.

-Hola Wendy- saludo con felicidad por volver ver a su amiga.

-¿Qué hay Dipper? – Le devolvió el saludo con un tono de voz cool.

Wendy actualmente vivía en Portland estudiando la universidad la carrera de nutrición, regresando todos los veranos a su pueblo natal.

La fiesta terminó aproximadamente a las 9, los gemelos se pusieron a ver una película Isabelle sentada en las piernas de su novio y Mabel acostada sobre sus codos en el suelo mientras comía palomitas.

Fue cuando se escucho la puerta rechinar y todos se pusieron alertas.

Escucharon unas voces masculinas hablar o mejor dicho discutir sobre su última aventura en el Stan o' War II.

Dipper y Mabel inmediatamente saludaron a sus tíos abuelos; Dipper le presento a Isabelle como su novia oficial.

El día siguiente Mabel fue la primera en recibir los rayos del Sol, cubriéndose con las sabanas apenas lograba cubrirse del abrazador Sol de verano así que con mucha pereza se levanto y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara para despejarse.

Regreso al cuarto y vio a su hermano que seguía dormido Mabel se acercó a Dipper sentándose en la cama, su respiración era tranquila al igual que su expresión.

"¿ _En qué estarás soñando, Dipper? Pensó Mabel" tal vez en mí "una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara o en la p** de tu novia agh " la odio" su sonrisa cambio a una expresión de odio"_

Mabel le aparto el pelo de la frente dejando ver su marca de nacimiento, que por culpa de esa marca durante mucho tiempo le hicieron bulling, pero para ella esa marca de la Osa Mayor lo hacía ver más atractivo. Colocó su mano en su mejilla se sentía caliente y acercó su cara a la suya acercando sus labios estando a pocos centímetros podía sentir la respiración de su gemelo, cuando vio lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba a punto de besar a su hermano gemelo eso era enfermo e inmoral así que solo le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y se levantó de la cama para salir del cuarto y bajar a la cocina.


End file.
